Shows 7
Endurance is an American reality television children's program, currently shown on the Discovery Kids cable network in the United States and also on networks in other countries. The show's format is somewhat similar to the CBS television series Survivor, though with a teenaged cast (however, there are more elements of the U.S. version of Big Brother). Endurance contestants live in a remote location and participate in various mental and physical challenges, although Endurance contestants compete as pairs (one boy and one girl), and the outcome of the competitions determines which pair of players is eliminated. In its six-year run between 2002–2008, each season began with a new slate of contestants, who were gradually eliminated as the season progressed until the remaining two teams competed to get all of the Endurance Pyramid pieces. The winning boy and girl received an all-expenses paid vacation package with their parents to an exotic location as the prize. Production ended with the final episode of the sixth season, first aired on March 8, 2008. Reruns of Endurance continue to be televised in the U.S., on The Hub, Discovery Kids's successor. Spanish-dubbed reruns also air on weekends on Azteca America. Three seasons of Endurance (Hawaii,Tehachapi and High Sierras) were each nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award in the category of "Outstanding Children's Series", however the show never won. Season 1 - Endurance (2002-2003) The premiere season was taped in the summer of 2002 on Parsons Beach on Catalina Island, California. Each of the seven teams played for one of seven grand prize trips. The Blue team of Aaron Thornburg and Jonna Mannion won their grand prize trip, which was a trip to the Amazon*. Jonna Mannion was a participant on the show The Real World: Cancun[7] and its spin-off show, The Challenge: Rivals, shown on MTV. She is also on the TruTv series, Rehab: Party at the Hard Rock Hotel as a cocktail waitress. The season consisted of seven teams (in order of elimination): Elimination table Season 2 - Endurance 2 (2003-2004) Endurance 2 was taped in Baja California, near the resort town of La Paz, Mexico. An unusual twist in this season was the return of Jenna and Max, who were previously eliminated in season one, chosen to become the Brown Team from an alumni vote of Season 1 contestants who reunited at a reunion. One contestant, 14-year old Tyler Burkhalter, competed despite having diabetes requiring daily insulin treatments.[8] In the end, Max DeLeo and Jenna Jimenez won the game, earning the grand prize trip to Atlantis Paradise Island in the Bahamas. This season consisted of eight teams (in order of elimination): Elimination table Season 3 - Endurance 3: Hawaii (2004-2005) Moving to Wainiha Valley, Kauai, Hawaii, for the third season, a number of production problems were encountered, including difficulties in obtaining location permits, torrential rains, muddy conditions, and mosquitoes.[1] It had 21 episodes including casting specials showing the selection process. One of the contestants, Rachel Lofton of the Red team, is the daughter of Pro Football Hall of Famer and San Diego Chargers coach James Lofton.There were many twists including bringing back six eliminated players, after the right to stay, to compete in a challenge to become an official endurance player. The winner would choose someone from the opposite sex and they would become the Brown Team. Tom won and chose Vanetta as his partner. Later, Vanetta injured her knee: while walking outside of her hut and stepping down, she cut her leg on a piece of bamboo. The cut required more than 20 stitches, and she was removed from the game, making Tom the first person in Endurance to be a one-person team. Also, he was the first person to go to the Temple of Fate without a partner. In the end, the Gray team of Chris Vanderweir and Lindi Oest won, with a trip to the Galápagos Islands as their prize.[9] This was the only season to see the Gray team continue on past the first temple elimination. There was also a special program at the conclusion of the season showing winners Chris Vanderweir and Lindi Oest enjoying their trip to the Galápagos Islands.[10] After the season, Vanetta Smith of the Brown team starred in the movie Freedom Writers. Demian Martinez was also a contestant on The N's reality show, Girls v. Boys Puerto Rico. The eight teams competing were (in order of elimination): Elimination table Season 4 - Endurance: Tehachapi (2005-2006) Returning to California for the next two seasons, Endurance: Tehachapi was taped in the Tehachapi Mountains in the summer of 2005 for airing beginning that Fall.[14] A 13th pyramid piece, Friendship, was added this season. The Red team of Franke Sisto and Erika Cook won the grand prize, a trip to Costa Rica. Julie Dubela appeared on American Juniors in 2003 and auditioned for American Idol. Season 5 - Endurance: High Sierras (2006-2007) The fifth season was taped at Shaver Lake in the High Sierra Mountains of central California. Contestants lived in multi-level tree houses without electricity. The Green Team of Alex Carignan and Cealey Godwin, won the grand prize, a trip to Hawaii. In a new twist to the fifth season's contestant selection, the Discovery Kids website held a casting poll in which fans could vote for one boy and one girl out of six hopefuls. Garret Manno and Kelsey Schultz won this poll by a narrow margin and were the 99th and 100th contestants out of the history of the program. In the third episode ("Unwind"), one team – Garret Manno and Anna Asare – was eliminated without going to Temple. They finished last in the first challenge and left the game without a team color; the other seven teams selected colors as they finished. The "colorless team" received the "Immunity Triangle", which they gave to the Purple team of Kelsey and Dakota. The team that received the Triangle of Immunity may use it once to avoid going to the Temple of Fate; they never did. The Blue team of Connor Finnegan and Taylor Sico-McNulty set a record this season by surviving three trips to the Temple. Dakota Fisher, of the Purple team, was featured in a commercial forBurlington Coat Factory. Kelsey Schultz, also of the Purple team, appeared in the movie Queen Sized. Max McFarland of the Orange team was featured on in-store advertisements nationwide inHallmark Gold Crown stores. Aerial Miranda of the Red team, competed in a family edition of Fear Factor. Elimination Table Season 6 –''Endurance: Fiji'' (2007-2008) Repeating the candidate selection innovation first introduced for Season 5's Endurance: High Sierras, a casting poll was again held at the Discovery Kids website, allowing fans to select two contestants from a group of six hopefuls. The contest ran from June until July 9. Will Cuddy and Leslie Powell won the casting poll (and later became the Green Team). Two contestants are siblings of previous Endurance contestants. Connor Konz's sister Abbey and Leslie Powell's brother Glen both competed in Season 2 (and were subsequently eliminated in the Right-to Stay challenge). Episodes began airing on October 13, 2007, on the Discovery Kids channel with the finale broadcast March 8, 2008. A new feature, the "Magic Box", was introduced in this season's third episode (Mana Kisi), giving a secret advantage to the team that wins it. The Blue team of Ben Scheuer and Jordyn Barbato won the grand prize which was a trip to Australia.[16] This was also the second time the blue team has become the endurance champion with Jonna Mannion and Aaron Throrburg being the first in season 1. Also, with this being the last season, that leaves the Purple, Orange and Yellow teams without winning an Endurance. Briana Vega (who was on the Yellow Team) became a contestant on High School Musical: Get in the Picture Rebecca Simonoko (who was eliminated in the right-to-stay challenge) is currently featured on a web series entitled, "Life on Tour," a teen travel experience from the makers of "The Real World." There was no Gray or Brown team this season, which meant only six teams competed:[17 Elimination Table External links *Official website *Internet Movie Database pages: **[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0369100/ Endurance] **[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0450914/ Endurance 2] **[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0447749/ Endurance 3: Hawaii] **[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0480233/ Endurance 4: Tehachapi] **[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0775360/ Endurance 5: High Sierras] **[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1128646/ Endurance 6: Fiji] *[http://www.tv.com/show/12958/summary.html Endurance] at TV.com